Liar's Remorse
by NeverTheFollower
Summary: Blaise has finally gotten the chance to become a Death Eater but there's one catch.Harry Potter.But that won't change a thing....will it? Slash
1. A Letter From Mother Dearest

I do not own any of these characters.While I'm writing this the 5th movie has not yeat come out so no one knows what blaise looks like so I'm about to tell you.This is just for this story.The real Blaise may be completley different.The only thing we know for sure about Blaise is that he is a boy.

This is what he looks like in my mind

Skin: Very light almost as light as Draco's

Hair: Drak brown.It falls into his eyes all the time and he likes it like that.

Eyes: Icey blue.Gorgeous icey blue cold eyes.

Build: Scrawny.No other way to put it but thats hes scrawny.

Over all: He is gorgeous but has a pretty face makinghim a pretty boy which he hates.The best looking boy at the school with out a doubt.

Attitude: Independent.Premiscious(aka a whore).Hides his real emotions.Acts emotionless.Extremely jealous.Arrogant.

Now.You will find out more as the story goes along.Let's get to the story

The smokey owl landed right in front of Blaise and Draco.Blaise was too busy stabing a sausage to notice.So Draco ,being the noble Slytherin he is, reached out and took the letter instead.He clearly saw the word _Blaise_ written across the front of the parchment but pretended he did not.He slowly unfolded it and his eyes widend as he read.

"Dear Blaise,"He began to read aloud grabbing Blaise's and several of his peers' attention.

"You have been given an assignment from the Dark Lord himself.You must become close with Harry Potter and get information on his weaknesses.When have enough to move in for an attack to weaken him we will let you know.You and Potter will go together to The Leaky Cauldron.You will wait for Dark Lord and I to arrive.You will have been the one to bring Harry Potter to the Dark Lord.You know what this means.You will be accepted in as a Death Eater.Make me proud, Blaise.You cannot mess this up."

Blaise was wide eyed staring at Draco.

_Is this for real?It can't be.Of course it isn't.Mother would never...would she?_

Blaise was pulled out of his thoughts and snatched the parchmentr form Draco.

"Would you quit reading my mail?"He snapped.

Draco smirked at Blaise "Hear that, mate?You're going to be a Death Eater.About time."

Draco had become a Death Eater three months ago.He couldn't stop talking about it.Blaise had to admit though, the Drak Mark was quite a conversational piese.

"The only thing about it is I'll have to be within three feet of Potter."He said making a face of digust.

Blaise was pretty sure he didn't hate Potter _quite_ as much as Draco.If not he was defanitly runner up.

Set a side the You-Know-Who thing.The boy _himself_ irritated him.Every little thing.He couldn't even stand the way he breathed.Blaise wished he could stop that process completley.

"Oh come on Blaise.Just think about it, cozeing up to Potter all day and _night_."He cocked an eyebrow at 'night'.

"Sorry but I'm not like that.To your disapointment I expect."Blaise said smirking.Blaise was the biggest flirt.He had been joined with every Slytherin girl at least twice.

"You wish."Draco grunted turning back to his breakfast.

Blaise slid the letter into his pocket, still stunned by it all.

It was already hard to eat with Pansy sitting across from him licking susages, biting them ,then winking at him but this just made him even the more sickened.

_I'm going to be a Death Eater.No matter what.I can stand a few weeks with IT.It's worth it.It's worth it to shove in Draco's face._


	2. A Midnight Stroll

I sat in bed for a moment. It was too early to get up. I could wake Draco and we could go vandalize something. I could get Athena, my pet black cat, to put dead rats in everyone pockets before they woke up. Or...I could go into the common room and read something. Draco was dead to the world and Athena was no where to be found so read it was. I got down to the common room, lit the fire, got comfortable, and then realized...I have no book.

The whole world is conspiring against me.

Another thought seeped into my thick skull. _You're Blaise fucking Zabini. You and Draco run the fucking dungeons. You can do whatever the hell you want._

But, in retrospect, I hadn't the foggiest idea what I even _wanted _to do.

I sighed and got up and headed for the door. Maybe there is some other lost sleepless soul out there and we can _not sleep_ together. Everyone knew of my reputation and how I'd slept with most of the female population at the school. I couldn't help it that I didn't do so well on my own. I much rather have _company. _

As I walked the dark corridors I wondered why it was always so dark in the dungeons but always so beautiful everywhere else (with the exception of The Oaf's house). Were they trying to keep the beauty from us? Well, damn it I'm going to get it! They can't keep anything from me! I'm a fucking Zabini for Christ's sake!

I stopped and thought about what I was telling myself. They were keeping the beauty from us?!? Hell, I really need to get some sleep. Or medication. Which ever floats my way first.

I debated on which would be more helpful when I looked up and realized I was nearing Gryffindor Tower. I didn't know I'd gone that far but then again I didn't know I did half the things I do. I was growing closer to where the picture of the fat lady hung when I heard a voice. "Filch!" I whispered and got as close to the wall in a dark shadow as I possibly could. All I could think was _'Ah fuck!'Ah fuck!'Ah fuck!'_ Then the hole in the fat lady painting opened but no one came out. I didn't move. Maybe Filch and that ratty old cat were waiting for me to come out of the shadows and pear in. I already had detention for as long as I could remember. Which really isn't saying too much though. But still all ways quiet. I came out of the corner and looked around "Thank God." I said out loud "I don't need his ugly ass breathing down my throat too"

As I turned to go back down to the dungeons I was thrown against the wall. Ah fuck. But no one was standing in front of me holding me against the wall.

But then the cloak fell from around him and there a saggy haired boy stood with these bright green eyes starring into mine and his wand pointed right between my eyes.

"Hello Potter" I said with a smirk that far surpasses Draco's.


	3. Poor Poor Tupac

"What the hell are you doing here Zabini?" He snapped at me. Lord, sometimes I wonder if people even know my first name.

"Geez! Can't a guy take a walk anymore?" I tried to look innoceant.

"Not all the way from the dungeons to here!"

"Well maybe I couldn't sleep and I was walking around out of sheer bordom and just so happened to wind up here. Did you ever think of that?"

He backed off.Good boy.

"Well you know I thought you were up to something being one of Malfoy's clones."He said not even trying to be rude which pissed me off further.

"His _what?What_ ,may I ask, did you just call me? I am Draco's friend! F-R-I-E-N-D! I'm not Crabbe and I am not Goyle. I have a brain cell and do not weigh over 300 pounds. Get it right, damnit!"

"Sorry. Don't be so touchey."

I'll be as fucking tochey as I want damnit! You can kiss my ass you little Gryffindor poster boy!

"Don't worry about it."

We stood their awkwardly then I remembered

"Sooo, the invisablity cloak isn't just a myth."

"Oh uh yeah."

"Where were you going?"

"I'm not sure if that's any of buissness."

"Well you're wrong."

"Well what if I paricualy don't want to tell you?"

"I don't particualy care."

He cracked a smile.

Okay, immature mode kicking in. Please let this work..

I reached down and grabbed the cloak and ran off as fast as I could laughing.He was running after me yelling. I put the cloak around me and watched him run past me. It took all I had not to laugh. I came up behind him, got very close to his face and snatched the cloak off.

"Hello again."

He jumped and I laughed. God, kill me.

"I never thought of you as being the jumpy type."

"Shut up, Zabini"

I smirked and sat on the stair rail and held for dear life as it started to move.Potter hopped on to the staircase too. Nieve little basturd.

"So, let me get this straight. You're friends with Malfoy and one of the top Slytherins but you really don't act too much like them."

"All Slytherins act different when they're among themselves."

"Oh really? Then why are you acting like that in front of me?"

I shrugged. "I'm half asleep. I'll deny everything in the morning."

"Then why did you go for a walk?"

"Damnit, what the hell is this? Twenty questions? Fine! I did it! I shot Tupac! Happy?!"

"Who?"

"Oh Jesus." I shook my head at him. He was just pathetic.

"Am I missing something?"

"More than you will ever know."

He glared at me "Are you _sure_ you're not one of Malfoy's chronies?"

"Are you sure you're straight?"

He glared at me hatefully. Like it was supposed to scareme or something.That's fucking funny.

I was fucking this up so bad.

_'Just get the hell outta here and start over some over time.'_ I thought.

"Well this has been a very interesting experience." I saluted him and slid down the rail and made my way back to the dungeons.

I'm offically screwed.


	4. Passionate Affairs

As I crept back into the Common Room, because my luck will not permit me to get away with anything, five Slytherins sat there, including Draco and Pansy.

"Where have you been?" Pansy said like I was her child.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother. I'll try to restrain myself next time." I said and fell down on the couch next to Draco.

"I think he went off to have a passionate affair with Snape." Draco said with that damned smirk.

"Draco! My love! How could you ever suggest something like that?! You know I belong to you!" I said throwing myself into the performance and onto his lap.

"You have serious problems, Zabini."Draco said shoving me off of him. We both looked at Pansy to see what intelligent thing she might spew forth.

"That would be so hot." Pansy said fantasizing.Me and Draco looked at each other and shuddered.

"Well haven't you heard, Blaise? We have apparently been fucking each other since we were six."

"That's just wrong." Pansy piped in. "Blaise didn't lose his virginity until he was eight!"The both grinned like fucking Siamese Cat, which if you weren't a Slytherin was probably enough to give you a heart attack. It may be a shocker but they do smile, quite often, and they laugh too.

"I was not eight years old. I was four." I said looking at my nails.

"I actually believe him." Draco said looking form me to Pansy.

"Oh, you two aren't any better."

"Yes we are." They said in unison like little twins that wear the exact same clothes.(I fucking hate that. I think I would shoot myself in the head if I was dressed like my siblings.)

"Well you two are ugly AIDS infected bitches."

"Yeah? And?" If they talked at the same time again I think I might break something over their heads.

"Anyway, where were you really?"

"Having a passionate affair with Snape.Geez, Malfoy. And you're supposed to be smart."

"Blaaaaaise." Pansy said in a whiny voice.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Where were you?"

"I was just wandering? Are you worried that I'm doing heroin again?"

"No I just don't like it when you leave without me."

"Aren't you supposed to love him!" I yelled and pointed and Draco who jumped and yelled "I'm awake!"

"That doesn't mean we have to stop our love, Blaise."

"What love?"

She glared and crossed her arms and stuck her nose up, looking even more like a dog. "Humph!"

I rolled my eyes "You two can stay here and ca have mind sex or something but I'm tired as hell and am going to bed." I said and went into bedrooms and fell down on my bed...or at least I think it was my bed. Oh well. If I fall asleep fast enough and sleep deep enough whoever's it is wouldn't or couldn't wake me up. Wow that barely made since in my mind but it was still a damn good plan. I laid there and thought of something to say to Potter tomorrow and before I could even finish a coherent thought I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry, these chapters have been slow. 


	5. The Hypotension of Breathing

I woke up on the floor. So it was someone else's bed. Lovely. I pulled myself into a sitting position and scanned the room. Everyone was gone. Damnit, class must have started. Skipping crossed my mind but I didn't need to be in anymore trouble. I was on thin ice ever since I set one of the classrooms on fire. Of course it was a accident...I was aiming Pansy's fat head. I still have no idea how I missed something so unnaturally large. But nevertheless, I had to get up. I quickly changed into fresh clothing and attempted to smooth down my hair as I exited the dungeons.

As I entered first period I was sent glares by a few Gryffindor boys but received many more seductive smiles from girls of every house. It was good to be me. For the most part.

I took my seat by Draco and mumbled, "What'd I miss Dragon Boy?"

Draco despised that name with every stitched of his vampireishly pale being. "Where have you been?"

"Asleep."

He rolled his eyes. Draco the scholar would never over sleep. He was always worried about his grades but he did things with the least amount of effort he could possibly use. I remember the last essay he turned in was about The Great Revolution of the Gnomes and the Elves. His first sentence was: _'The Great Revolution of the Gnomes and the Elves went like this.'_

But enough wasting time on the Silver Dragon, I've got to start communicating with The Boy Who Will Never Score. I looked around the room to find Potter and Weasley pretending to follow along in their books. They were terrible actors. I wondered will Potter would even speak to me after the whole questioning his sexuality thing...even if I was right. I made up a plan in my head of how to initiate a conversation with dear, sweet Harry...

I had it, but it couldn't take place until at least next period. I laid my head down on my desk. I was so bloody tired I couldn't see straight. Damn this insomnia.


	6. I'll Etch Your Sketch

I was awakened by Draco attempting to yank my arm out of the socket. Probably to smack me over the head with it. Sounds like some sick thing he'd get a perverse pleasure out of.

One of my eyes fluttered open. Everyone was flooding out of the classroom. "Thank God for short class periods." I mumbled to myself as I gathered my things and headed for my next class. I would say what it was but I have no idea. Nap class, I guess. I stalked towards it as quickly as possible without seeming suspicious even though I couldn't inhale the much needed oxygen into my not-as-black-as-you'd-think lungs with out it appearing to have an alternate motive. Damn this reputation.

When I reached the classroom Potter...Harry was already seated in his desk. I quickly made my way towards him and took the seat closest to him. He looked up at me with suspecting eyes. What'd I tell ya?

"What are you doing, Zucchini." Ha-ha. I wonder if he knew I was the one that made up that parody because Draco wanted something to call me but was brain dead at the time. I find it hilarious when I'm called that.

He smirked. "Sitting. Or is that alright with you my Prince?" I asked pushing my hair back which only made it fall back in my face and obstruct my vision even more. Such vengeful strands.

"No it's not alright. I can't stand being around you." He said glaring at me. Something I was so used to. Such a sob story.

Here goes nothing. Nothing but incredibly good acting.

"Oh come on man, give me a chance. It won't kill you to put a little trust in someone." Or will it?

Apparently he was more trusting than I thought or he just wanted to. He smiled, " Ron is going to be pissed when he sees you in his seat."

"I'm fucking shaking." I wanted to say, but instead I said. "Oh well. Maybe we can see his face match his hair."

Harry laughed. He had a little boy laugh. Oddly cute. Literally.

The Rabbis Infected Weasel walked up to me and shoved my chair. I clung to the bottom in an attempt to NOT tumble to the floor. I really should gain weight.

"Move Zabini!" He says like a small bratty child. I figuratively looked down at him even though I had to look up.

"Mr. Weasley!" the teacher said. "Class has started! Please find an _available_ seat!"

I smirked at him as he went and sat in the only available seat. Draco looked rather homicidal. I looked at Harry and smiled at him. He smiled back and we laughed like little school boys...oh wait.

"Now class there will be a project due at the end of the week." The teacher yelled unnecessarily. Damnit, what's her name. I looked at her and tried to remember. Mrs. Sweaty Pits? No...Hmmm.

"And your partner will be the person you're sitting with right now." she went on to say. Was it Mrs. My Savior? Seemed so at the moment. I heard a loud, irritated moan from the desk occupied by The Dragon and The Weasel. They would have the strangest looking children...

Mrs. Sweet-Wonderful-Person-Thing-That-Has-Saved-Me-From-Having-To-Try-To-Talk-To-Harry-On-My-Own ranted on about the project as I looked at Harry.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"Hello project partner."

"You know what?" I said propping up my head on my fist. "I have no idea what we are supposed to be doing a project about."

"You will be doing a project on the history of spells invented during the middle ages. You will have pre-chosen times that both of you must go to the library to work on your project. No choice. No changes." I heard Mrs. Slave Driver say.

"Ooh." I said looking as oblivious as possible.

He laughed a little. "How about we go at midnight?"

"Why not. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since the age of three. Couldn't hurt."

"Maybe we could get her to make it so."

"...Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley...five o'clock PM every day until it's due, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini...how about 9 o'clock PM..." I heard Mrs. The-Thing-From-That-Muggle-Horror-Movie say.

"Did you get that or am I going to have to etch it into you arm?" Harry said, looking at me like I was incompetent. But maybe I was. Oh well.

"I think I'll pass." I said. This was working out pretty damn well. This might be so hard after all. Oh happy day.


End file.
